


the gift

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they say 'a way to a man's heart is through his stomach'</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gift

**Author's Note:**

> who forgets to cross post these from tumblr?
> 
> meeeeee~
> 
> i'll get to the other fics.... eventually, LOL.
> 
> small story about this one: this happened to me in high school, the boy i'd just started dating said something similar to me and i thought i was getting a cookie. no joke bruhs. no cookie, but... anyway my brain broke.
> 
> enjoy. 
> 
> (like i said i'll post those other fics one day...)

You always came with a gift.

It was always some sort of food or snack. At first, Seven thought you were trying to wean him off of Honey Buddha Chips and PhD. Pepper, but there was one time you brought him a rare glass bottle of PhD. Pepper and that fear was laid to rest.

On this particular day, you’d brought Seven a batch of madeleines when he decides to say, “You’re so sweet bringing me snacks all the time~” He stops to lean in. “Are you maybe… trying to seduce me?”

You stare at Seven for a couple seconds before you dramatically gasp and clutch at your shirt, “How were you able to see through my carefully laid plans?”

“Oh ho ho~ ” Seven chuckles, his glasses glinting a little as he pushes them up the bridge of his nose. “You were a fool to underestimate the great Seven Zero Seven!”

“Noooo!” You fall over in your chair in an exaggerated way. A minute passes after your little skit ends and the both of you begin to to laugh in unison.

Once the giggling dies down, you offer Seven a smile, ”Actually… I always get worried that you might forget to eat while you’re busy saving the world through your computer, so when I come over I always make sure to bring you a snack!”

Seven’s face reddens as he gawks at you. He didn’t expect your response to be so cute.

“…oh, but you do have your chips, I guess…” you mumble more to yourself than to Seven. “Should I stop…”

“No!” Seven exclaims loudly. You return your attention to him, surprised at the sudden outburst. You happen to see the flustered look on his face for just a second before he turns his head away. “Ah. I mean… yeah. It’s fine. I like your snacks. I like them a lot.”

Seven hears you rise from the chair and, out of the corner of his eye, move so that he can see you. He blushes a little deeper at the sight of the knowing smirk on your face. “Is that so?”

He doesn’t say anything because he knows that you know the answer to that.

You seem to take his lack of answer as a yes because your smile shifts to something that’s more benevolent. “I’m happy to hear that~”

Seven lets out a quiet sigh of relief. It’s rare that he’s on the receiving end when it comes to teasing. It’s not really that he minds that much, he just prefers to be the one dishing it out.

“Oh.”

Seven looks back up to you, a questioning look on his face.

“I forgot, there was something else I had to give you.”

He tilts his head to the side, expecting you to pull another snack from your bag.

Instead you lean in and leave a warm, sweet kiss on his lips. But before he can respond, you pull back, a playful grin dancing on your lips.

Seven merely stares at you, dumbfounded. You’d given him snack after snack, so he must have, deep down, built up some kind of expectation for snacks whenever you said you had something to give him.

“Did you enjoy that?” you ask cockily.

Seven blinks.

He’s not letting you win this time. There is no way he’s going to let himself get out-teased.

A devious smile spreads across Seven’s face as he stands up to face you. He leans in real close so that your lips are almost touching.

“I did, so let’s do it again~”

Your face turns bright red and Seven closes the distance between you, savoring his sweet victory.


End file.
